Lost & Found
by IsabelleWinter
Summary: A little girl is lost, running in the woods. She is then found by Embry's wolf pack and brought to the Cullens-her new family with a secret. Well this little girl also has a secret of her own. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Preface

Ana's POV-Preface

I was running away with my loved ones in a fast escape from danger. I was being held by the safe, warm arms I would always remember made me feel protected. The evil ones were probably tracking us anyway. Although I was safe and sound now, they would probably get me through everyone. Me _and _my sister. My very loving big sister. She was everything to me, my role model, my teacher. I loved her so much. If they let me, I'd go and join they're coven and do anything they said—-only if they leave my sister and loved ones be. But I had to remind myself. They were wicked. No soul, No heart, No life.


	2. This Is Home

Lost & Found

**A/N: I wrote this a while back; this exact one! So this is the beginning and you could ignore the chapters, if you want.**

**Oh and I'm really, really, really sorry. Please forgive me for almost giving up on this story! Sorry!**

Summary

A little girl, Analeigh, is lost running in the woods and found by the wolves. Renesmee and Rosalie want to keep her, but what happens when 1).she is just like Nessie but blonde like Rosalie, 2).Embry, the new alpha of Sam's former pack imprints on her and 3). Seth befriends and becomes attached to her.

* * *

I was running in what I think was the dense forest of Forks, Washington. How did I get here? I mean I was running past people in my home state of Nevada, Las Vegas. Now I was surrounded by trees, trees, dirt, and _so_ _much_ green. How could my dad do that to me? Abandon me and just _leave a note?_ UGH! I officially hate him now. WHY!? is what I want to yell at him right now. Seriously?!

Chapter 1- Analeigh's POV

It started when I was just born. My dad, William fell for a human, who was my mother, Marabelle. There were difficulties in their relationship, but the biggest problem was that my father was immortal. Marabelle had no problem with that fact because she was hopelessly in love with William. She wanted to spend eternity with him. In order to do that, he had to change her.

He refused to do that because it would take her away from her human ways. She didn't mind, but he cared for her too much to take away rather than give from her. Unfortunately, for my mother, he had wanted to marry her before anything "special" happens. She agreed and he and she got happily married.

During their honeymoon, my dad got carried away and got my mum pregnant. With me. So she started getting in critical condition and her bones were getting fractured because of my constant kicking. My father was so worried because he did not know what to do. He told me it was like his inactive heart was being burned to pieces.

On the day I was born, my father didn't have any help, so as soon as I came out, my mother died. He tried to turn her then and there, but she wouldn't be awoken. So my father had tried to take care of me but as the note says, "I remind him too much of my mother so he had to leave the pain" so here I am today.

Chapter 2- Analeigh POV

While I was running, I bumped into something big, soft, furry and warm. I backed up and furrowed my eyebrows. A giant wolf? I stared intensely into the chocolate brown eyes. He looked back and suddenly several wolves were staring and examined me briefly. The light gray wolf went back into the trees and out came a man. Werewolf.

He glanced at me. I carefully looked at his features. Russet skin, chocolate brown eyes, shirtless, toned abs. Then my back found the ground and blackness overwhelmed me.

At some point in time

The next time I was able to pry my eyes open, two faces were before me. Girls my age.

"Hi, I'm Nessie, and this is Claire." She points to herself then to the Native-American girl beside her.

"Hey, I'm Claire. What's your name?" she asks.

"I'm Analeigh. But you can call me Ana." I said as I smiled warmly.

"Hi Ana." they said in unison.

"Hey" was all I could say.

"Ok, Ok stop hovering her." A sweet voice said. A pretty woman with three scars down her face gave me a cup of ……uh…..

"What's this?" I wondered.

"Hot chocolate." Nessie answered.

"With marshmallows." Claire added. Then she took another sip.

"Oh." And I took a sip. "Mmmm!" then I wiped my possible moustache.

"I know right?" Nessie said.

"Oh and I'm Emily." The woman said as shook my tiny hand.

"Hi Emily. I'm Ana." I said as I took my hand back.

"Emily, is she staying with me?" Nessie asked.

"Maybe, sweetie." She said as she stroked Nessie's face. Nessie beamed.

Chapter 3- Analeigh POV

Playing with Nessie and Claire was fun. We watched TV, played games and Nessie was "showing" me her family. They seem really sweet. There's her mommy Bella, her father Edward, her aunts Rosalie (who looks a lot like me.) and Aunt Alice (one word shop-a-holic), her uncles Jasper (calming. I love him already), and Uncle Emmet (very funny), Grandpa Carlisle (teaches her about medical procedures), and last but not least, Grandma Esme (she teaches Nessie how to cook).

Then she and Claire started to talk about their very best friends:

"Yeah, Jake is my best friend for life." Nessie bragged.

"Quil's my best friend too." Added Claire.

"He'd do anything for me." Said Nessie.

"Anything?" I asked. I am so curious.

"Anything." They both said. Wow, great friends.

Then there was silence, except the shuffling in the kitchen, and after a minute we busted out laughing. Nessie put her hand on my cheek and showed Jake and Quil in dresses and drenched in makeup. That made us laugh even harder.

During Sponge Squarepants, two Native American guys came through the door making me jump. They reminded me of the man that I saw in the woods but somehow different. Hmmm….

"Jake!" exclaimed Nessie.

"Quil!" yelled Claire.

They both ran to their best friends and hugged them tightly.

Ugh, I feel like an idiot just sitting here looking at them. When the girls let go, Jake kissed Nessie on the cheek, and Claire started chatting on about her day.

"And who may you be?" someone asked._ Probably Jake._ Jake approached me with Nessie right behind him and stretched his hand out to me. _Oh, look I was right._ "Ana." I said as I took his big, warm hand.

"Jake." He grinned.

"Nessie!" she giggled.

"Claire!" Claire said exclaimed after popping out of the kitchen and standing by Nessie's side.

I could hear Quil and Emily's laughter from the kitchen. Then Quil came and told me, "Embry needs to see you."

"Who's Embry?" I asked.

After a moment of silence, Quil broke it by introducing himself. "I'm Quil."

"Hi" was all I wanted to say.

He shrugged and both he and Jake practically ran into the kitchen.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared in their direction for a second.

"Hey. Nessie, who's Embry?" I really wanted to know for reason.

"Jake and Quil's best friend." She whispered.

"Oh." I think that was a good answer. I'll let it slide, if no one tells me--- wait! Why am I making a big deal out of this!? This is so frustrating!!!

I sat down the couch and mindlessly watched the television for hours.

Chapter 4-

When Jake and Quil finished scarfing down Emily's delicious food, Nessie and I had to leave. Ugh! I mean I want to Nessie's family, but I don't want to say goodbye Quil, Emily or Claire. So when we got there, it was just Jake, Nessie and I. The Cullens weren't there. Jake says there at a meeting or something, whatever as long as they're coming.

Their house was absolutely and beautifully stunning. Everything is perfect. Way better than my dream house. It's a mansion and my dream house is a well, a house. I stared at it in awe. Jake saw my expression and said "Wait 'till you see inside."

When I got inside, Jake was right. It was even better inside. As soon as I stepped inside, I gasped.

"This is miraculous!" I

"Yeah, thanks." Nessie smiled.

"Mm-hmm." As I examined the rest of the house. They had a fireplace in the living room and it was the first thing my eyes landed on. It had pictures of everyone; I stared at their too beautiful faces remembering every one of them cautiously and precisely. When I got to Rosalie, I stared a bit too long. Could you blame me? She was so stunning, like a diamond shining in the sun.

Oh, I hope I meet her soon. I want to see her in real life. Breathe in her scent. I bet she smells great; too great. I want to meet this Emmet guy too; I've never seen someone so big _and_ handsome in my life! Except, well…

The family I also want to meet and hug and kiss. I love them already!


	3. Who Is The Man With The Red Eyes

**Story- Lost & Found**

**A/N- I don't own anything but a hello kitty wallet and a big kitty. Also, I don't make the mula, Stephanie does.**

**Songs: Falling by Kate Rusby, Mary's Song by Taylor Swift, The best days by Taylor Swift, I'm so sick by Flyleaf**

* * *

There were sounds that sounded like cars coming from outside. I felt my tummy fill with butterflies, my heart start beating fast, and my face pale. What if they didn't like me? What if they say they didn't want me to stay with them? I felt my eyes fill with tears already.

Renesmee looked at me worryingly. She put her hand on my cheek. _"What's wrong?"_

I shook my head and gave her smile. Renesmee looked me like she didn't believe me, but she smiled back none the less. I climbed on a sofa and pulled my feet up to my chest. Gosh, I was never the one to be outgoing when I met new people; my dad would tell to stay quiet and smile while he talked and had conversations with other people.

So I never was taught how to talk to other people. My social skills were awful. With people like Renesmee and Claire, they are my age and so nice so I got used to them in an instant. But with grown-ups like Jacob or Emily or Quil, I just didn't know who to talk to them.

I wrapped my hands tighter around my legs and put hid my face as I heard the door open.

"Well, there she is!" A booming voice practically shouted. I didn't want to look up, but I just had to know who the voice belonged to. When I looked up, I screamed happily in my head. It was the guy, Emmet I believed his name was. With his curly black hair and dimples, I instantaneously loved him. He smiled at me and I smiled back shyly. "Wow, Rose, you gotta see her! She looks exactly like you! Well some differences, but…still!"

There were some more couples that walked in. One was a woman that was very small, very short, reminding me of a fairy. She had dark spiky hair and she was really pretty. There was a guy next her and he had blonde hair and a cowboy belt on. "Hi! I'm Alice, shopaholic, and this is my husband, Jasper."

I looked at her awkwardly then said, "Hello Alice and Jasper. Nice to meet you, I'm –"

"Oh, I know how you are. Well, I know your name and I knew you were coming, Analeigh." She grinned at me.

"How did you know I was coming? And uh, actually I prefer to be called Ana, thank you." I answered, immediately regretting it, thinking I sounded rude. My face turned red.

"I have precognition. Ok. Ana." She said, smiling apologetically.

I looked at her confused, my head slightly cocked to the side.

"Alice, you're confusing her," Someone chuckled. He had bronze hair like Renesmee and the girl next to him had dark brown hair and she was very pretty, too. I remembered them as Edward and Bella, Renesmee's parents.

I smiled and waved at them. Bella waved back. Edward smirked at me.

"Hello. I'm Bella and this is Edward." I smiled at them.

"Hi."

I heard heels clicking in the floor and I knew who was coming. "So that's settled, right?" I heard her say to someone.

"It's her choice Rosalie. If not, you can't force her." A male voice had said.

"Carlisle, I'm never going to force her into anything. If not…," She sighed, "Then, then I'll accept it." Her voice was amazing, like an angel. It reminded me of musical bells. It made me want to run to her and hug her and kiss her. I loved her already.

"That's very nice of you, Rosalie. But I'm sure she'll love you." A warm kind voice reassured her. Was there another girl? She didn't want me? She wanted another girl? Was she trying to kick me out or something? No! I wanted to be with her! I wanted her to myself! I don't want to share her with another girl…

I felt my eyes water yet again. I sighed. No…

I saw her. She had golden hair like me and a slight nervous expression on her face. Oh no, she's nervous about kicking me out. She also had golden eyes. There were some differences between us, and that was one of them. She had golden eyes while I had grey eyes. She had paler skin than me. Her name I believe was Rosalie. And I can't have her. She doesn't want me.

I felt a tear trail down my face. Rosalie's face immediately changed into pain and worry. Suddenly I saw a flash and her face was in front of me. "Are you okay, honey?" she said. I was right; she did smell good. I pursed my lips, holding in a sob. And it didn't work.

I started crying. I saw as my vision of Rosalie blurred. She kind of looked like watercolor art in front of me. I felt cold arms wrap around me and easily pick me up from the couch. I silently cried and enveloped my arms around her neck. "I – uh…Do you want to maybe talk outside, so I could know more about you and you could know more about me?"

I nodded into her neck. I was always warm, so this was very new. I've never really been cold. Always warm. But with Rosalie, I was cold. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just different. And I invited it immediately. She carried me outside. I noticed that she was very careful with carrying me. I moved my face from her neck, because I loved to see the moon.

"Do you like the moon?" She asked, noticing my stare.

"Yes. I love it very much." I smiled at it. "The moon is something I loved watching other than the sunset."

"You didn't have television?"

"No. He said that it rots your brain." I frowned. "I never really got to be a kid with him. Ever since my mother died, it was always work, work, and no play."

"Who's 'he'?"

I looked her in the eyes. "My father,"

Her pretty gold eyes darkened a little. "Your father? How did he treat you?"

"He didn't really care for me. He would leave me alone in the house by myself. It wasn't hard, though. I was content. Then he left me. I was in Nevada that was where I was born. I had to leave there."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"I didn't have any friends, Rosalie. My friends were the moon, the sun, my teddy, and my mind." She stared at me sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I wish you didn't have to go though that." She frowned.

"That's okay, I-it's okay. I'm fine," I don't want to see her frown! I want to see her smile! I want to make her happy! "No, Rosalie."

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to smile. I don't want to make you sad. I want to make you like me! Or even better; love me!" I said, smiling hopefully at her. Suddenly her face contorted into pain and she started quietly sobbing. "I am sorry! I-I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sorry! Please stop crying, please! It makes me sad!"

She abruptly stopped crying and looked at me. "It does?"

I nodded.

"Why?" She looked down and lay on the grass. As she did this, she let me go. I didn't want her to, so I laid my head on her stomach. She absently started to pet my hair softly.

"Rosalie?"

"Hm,"

"What was your life like before?"

She sighed. "Uh…honey let's not talk that now." She said. "Alright?"

"Okay." I responded, hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"Analeigh," she sat up, leaning on her elbows. I turned to her. "What I'm about to say might be unusual to you. I'm not exactly sure how you are going to take this…"

Tears sprang up to my eyes. Was it time? I nodded seriously and closed my eyes.

"You like me, if I'm not mistaken. So I was thinking that maybe Emmet and I could be your unofficial guardians?"

"What?" I gasped. "You mean you wanna be my mommy?"

She smiled. "Of course," she said.

I beamed at her. I shot up from my position and started jumping up and down. "Yay! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

My mommy laughed. My mommy! Mommy picked me up and spun me around, making me giggle. I finally have a mother! Then we both fell on the grass laughing. I started to yawn.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" She asked me, caressing my cheek.

"Yes." I yawned again. Hm, tired…The moon is pretty. She picked me up and I immediately started falling asleep.

"What's your favorite color?" Mommy asked. Her voice was faded a little.

"Blue, green, and pink," I said. I hope she heard me, because I said it low. The last thing I heard was Emmet's voice.

"Whoa, Rose you're glowing!" And then I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up and looked around. I was scared. Where's mommy…

"Mommy," I mumbled drowsily, rubbing my eyes. I felt miserable and scared. "Mommy," I repeated.

"Morning sweetie," She appeared at the door, smiling.

"Good morning," I responded. "Where am I?"

"You're in me and Emmet's room. But this is just temporary; you'll have your room own soon."

"Okay mommy." I looked at the window. "What is that mommy?"

"It is snow. You've seen snow right?"

"No, he never let me out of the hotel."

"Well, don't worry. We'll go out and you'll get to see it. Okay honey?"

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"Are you hungry…wait…What do you eat?" I looked at up her, confused.

"Um, I eat food."

"What kind of food?"

"Regular food: Human food."

"So you don't drink blood?"

"Nope. I've never drank blood before. Only human food,"

She smiled. "Okay, what do you want?" She said, picking me up and taking me downstairs.

"Anything,"

"Alright darling," She told me, putting me down and walking away somewhere. I followed her, although I didn't know where she was going. That's where I saw Esme. She smiled at me.

"Hi Esme," I chirped. "What are you making?" I asked curiously, jumping up trying to see. Of course I couldn't see, I mean look at me. I'm short. I can't even reach sink!

"Well Ana, I'm making pancakes. Do you want to see?" I nodded and she picked me up so could see.

"They look yummy Esme!" I said as she put me down.

"Thank you. I do my best." She grinned at me and went back to cooking. I wonder; does she like cooking?

"Mommy, where's everyone?"

"Carlisle is at his job, and everyone else is…occupied with Nessie."

"Why? What happened?"

"She had a little growth spurt…but she's fine."

"How old does she look now?" I asked, surprising Mommy. "What?"

She looked amused and then shook her head. "Nothing sweetheart," she responded, smiling to herself. "She's physically 13-14 now."

"Whoa. That's cool! Can I see her?"

"No, honey, I think she's pretty much not happy with it and needs some time to herself."

"Okay."

"Food's ready!" I ran to the kitchen and sat at the table. I saw the pancakes and licked my lips. "Syrup?" I shook my head and grabbed a fork and started eating.

After I finished, I was about to run outside when I saw the…white stuff. Sn…Snow. Weird white stuff.

"Wait, before that, take a shower, 'k Ana?" Mommy requested.

"Yeah, shower." I looked at her. "Where's the shower?"

She showed me the shower, showed me how to use it (it was one of those confusing ones), and I took a shower. Done.

While walking out of the bathroom, I felt _so_ cold. I wrapped my towel around my body tighter and shivered. There were clothes on the bed. It was underwear, jeans, a light blue long sleeved t-shirt, and blue boots. I put them on and went downstairs. I saw Alice and Jasper.

"Hey," Alice greeted. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Nothing much," I responded, wondering where Rosalie was. "Hi Jasper,"

"Hello Ana." He tipped his hat. Um…okay, don't know why he did that…

"You look so cute!" Alice suddenly crooned. A camera came out of nowhere and flashed at me. She put the camera back. "I bought you lots of clothes, you know. It was fun. And I had to buy new clothes for Ness, too. Ah, what a day,"

"But the day just started." I want to go outside and investigate the white stuff called, 'snow'.

"Not for me it didn't," She said, leaning on Jasper's chest. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ew," I dragged out the word so it sounded like, "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" And I started giggling.

Then Mommy walked in. My gosh she's so pretty! Mommy is the prettiest mommy in the whole world! "Thanks again, Alice,"

"No problem, Rose."

She had things in her hand. She leaned down to my size and put my arms in the big blue coat. Then she put a hat over her head, and gloves! I looked at my hands and wiggled them. Mommy zipped up my coat. She walked me outside. I kept my eyes on the 'snow'. I stepped in it and squeaked.

I saw Mommy walking on it, like nothing. She was watching me. "Come on, Ana. You could do it." She smiled at me.

I took one step. My foot sunk a little into it. I took another step. Then another. I smiled at my mother and ran to her.

"I did it!"

"You did it!" Once again, she picked me up and spun me around.

A cold 'snowball' hit me in the arm. "Ah! No!" Emmet came and joined our snowball fight. So did Renesmee. I was shocked to see her as a teenager, but I got over it because it made her uncomfortable. Mommy just hit me in the arm. Great.

It was Nessie and I vs. Emmet and Mommy. It was an intense battle, but Ness and I won. They were going easy on us, I realized.

"Game over! Good battle guys!" Mommy shouted.

"No, no fair mommy; you _let _us win!"

"Yeah but hey, it was a good battle, eh?" Said Emmet. All of a sudden, I thought of a song and started even started singing it.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland." I sang, remembering the radio and CD player I had. The Christmas music. "Gone away, is the bluebird. Here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland. In the meadow, we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married, we'll no man." By this time Renesmee had joined me. "But you can do the job when you're in town."

"Later on, well conspire. As we dream, by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland. In the meadow, we can build a snowman. And pretend that he's a circus clown. We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman, until the other kids come knock him down. When its cold, ain't it thrilling. When you're nose, gets to chilling. We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland."

"Walking, in a winter wonderland!" We all laughed happily.

"I wanna build a snowman! Can we?" I asked.

"Sure! Alright,"

I started making the ball, with Renesmee helping me. Mom and Dad had started and made the body already. Renesmee picked up the head and put it on top. He looked perfect! "I'll get the twigs!" I said, running to find some on the floor. "Ah-hah! Found something-" There was a sound. Bushes moving. I felt someone watching me. Was someone hurt? In trouble? In need of assistance? I moved closer.

"Hello?"

…

"Is someone there?"

…

"Hello?"

The bushes sound again. But now it was closer. Maybe a bunny or something? Then I saw the red eyes. I screamed. Then a cold unfamiliar hand covered my mouth. I got a good look at the guy. He was absolutely pretty. Like really. He was about 17 or 18. So pretty. The only thing is the red eyes.

I tried to say something. "Shh. Do not talk. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want, then?"

"I want to send a message, from your father," I couldn't say anything, I was way too scared. "He's says 'Don't worry; I'm coming back for you'."

"Is that it?"

"I believe so,"

"Then what else do you want?" I looked at me, examining every part of my face carefully. Then he grinned. "You're gorgeous, for a small child,"

I noticed he had an accent. I'm not sure what kind of accent.

"Ana? ANA! Where are you, baby? Please say something!" Mommy's voice…

"Ana? Come on Ana-" Nessie's voice…

"ANA! ANA! ANA! ANA! ANA!" Emmet's voice…

I looked at him. "What did you do? Why can't they see me? Or hear me? Or smell me?"

"My power," he responded. "I'm sorry, I must go." Then there was a whoosh and I fell gently to the ground. It was like I was floating. It didn't hurt. I looked around for that man. The man with the red eyes. I didn't know his name, or where he was from. But his face was engraved into my mind. Especially the eyes.

* * *

**A/N- And cue! Break everyone! This was very, very long! 9 pages in Microsoft Word! (9:00pm-12:00pm) That's too much for me. Anyway, review.**


End file.
